These Days
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Um dia desses seu coração será quebrado. Seu orgulho será roubado. Um desses dias você irá sentir na pele o veneno que espalhou. Colher todo o mal que plantou. Para Travis Marks esse dia chegou...


**Título: **These Days  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Ship: **Travis + Wes  
**Classificação:** +16  
**Gênero: **slash, angust  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...

* * *

**These Days**

**Kaline Bogard**

O celular despertou acordando Travis e sua companheira. O detetive espreguiçou-se na cama, o corpo todo relaxado pela ótima noite de sexo. Nada lhe dava mais bom humor pela manhã do que uma boa transa. Ato que, a propósito, ainda deixava o ar do quarto com um cheiro carregado, marcante.

A garota ao seu lado resmungou alguma coisa e despertou lentamente.

– Bom dia – ela disse tirando os fios ruivos da frente do rosto, tentando dar-lhes uma aparência mais apresentável.

– Bom dia – Travis respondeu rouco. Levantou-se da cama, sem se preocupar em estar nu e caminhou para o banheiro – Quer uma carona?

– Não – a ruiva respondeu se espreguiçando. Tinha vindo de carro até o apartamento do policial. Esperou paciente que o rapaz terminasse a chuveirada rápida.

– Fique a vontade – Travis disse com um sorriso, voltando ao quarto com uma toalha azul amarrada na cintura. Queria dizer que a garota podia usar seu banheiro para tomar um banho.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu. Ia passando por ele quando parou – Planos para essa noite?

– Gata, to de boa – Travis respondeu.

A mulher parou de sorrir e deu de ombros. Depois que terminou o banho encontrou Travis pronto para sair, já mostrando certa pressa.

– Entendi – ela respondeu percebendo que estava atrasando o detetive. Colocou as roupas e decidiu tomar café pela rua. Pegou a bolsa, mas antes de sair ainda tentou uma última vez – Vai pelo menos anotar meu telefone?

O sorriso de Travis sequer diminuiu quando ele deu de ombros, pegando as chaves do carro.

– Não confunda as coisas. Nenhum de nós vai sofrer se for assim.

A ruiva não precisou de mais uma palavra. Travis nunca tinha lhe dado esperanças. Mas era impossível que elas não viessem, dividindo a cama com um homem tão maravilhoso.

– A gente se fala – ela tentou, sabendo que talvez nunca mais acontecesse.

– É... quem sabe – Travis preferiu não se comprometer.

A garota ainda fez menção de falar alguma coisa. Não estava acostumada a ser dispensada com tanta facilidade. Afinal, era bonita, tinha uma boa conversa. Sabia de suas qualidades. Porém sabia enfrentar a realidade. Conhecia os sinais de dispensar alguém, já que era ela quem sempre dispensava os caras.

A hora de provar do próprio remédio chegara. E ele tinha um gosto amargo...

Juntou o resto de sua dignidade e foi embora.

**Easy for you to say  
****Your heart has never been broken  
****Your pride has never been stolen  
****Not yet not yet****  
**

– Ah, fala sério – Travis resmungou olhando a telinha do celular. Reconheceu o número. Um que vinha insistindo em lhe ligar dia após dia.

– Quem é? – o parceiro de Travis perguntou desinteressado, enquanto continuava preenchendo uns relatórios. As coisas entre eles não andavam boas, na verdade. Mas sua transferência já saira. Em pouco tempo deixaria a Roubos e Homicídios, e o problemático Travis Marks seria parte de um passado que preferia esquecer.

O detetive moreno girou a cadeira com rodinhas, rindo.

– Uma gostosa que eu peguei semana passada. Aposto que ela fuçou no meu celular e agora fica me ligando...

– A ruiva? – o detetive parou de escrever e voltou os olhos para Travis, incrédulo que o rapaz pudesse ser tão promiscuo.

– Que ruiva...? – Marks franziu as sobrancelhas – Ah, não. Que nada. Andei pegando a loirinha do Arquivo de Provas. Parece uma fagulhinha, mas é um incêndio na cama. He, he, he...

– Aff. Um dia isso ainda vai se voltar contra você...

– Joga praga mesmo – Travis rebateu irônico – Só por que o papai Travis aqui é um arraso com as mulheres...? Sou patrimônio público, cara. Não propriedade particular.

– O quê? Ta louco?

– Se eu me amarrar numa mulher só vou ser acusado de uso indevido de patrimônio da humanidade. Travis Mitchell não nasceu pra ter uma dona.

– Claro. Falou o Senhor Modéstia em pessoa. Humildade manda lembranças, viu? – depois disso o detetive voltou a escrever seus relatórios e ignorou Travis que volta e meia praguejava por ter que recusar as ligações da loirinha.

Talvez fosse melhor mudar o número do celular. Ou apenas bloquear as chamadas dela... algumas pessoas não se tocavam que estavam levando um gelo. Esse é um preço a se pagar por não querer compromisso sério.

Por mais que Travis fosse sincero e fizesse jogo limpo, algumas mulheres tinham esperança de prender o coração do belo detetive.

Pobres coitadas.

**But it's alright  
****Yeah it's alright  
****I said it's alright****  
**

– Travis, você prestou atenção no que eu disse?

O rapaz piscou confuso, saindo do mundo dos sonhos. Tentou se orientar, percebendo que estava na sala da Roubos e Homicídios, e seu novo parceiro Wes Mitchell falava consigo.

– Que foi...?

– O meu grampeador – Wesley apontou a bagunça na mesa do moreno – Devolva.

– Cara, você é um pé no saco. Tudo isso por causa de um maldito grampeador?

– Se tivesse mais cuidado com suas coisas não viveria perdendo tudo.

– Fresco.

– Idiota!

Travis fez um som de pouco caso e resistiu ao impulso de jogar o grampeador na cabeça do parceiro. Ao invés disso arremessou sobre a mesa dele, acertando a caneca de café, espirrando um pouco do líquido quente no terno que Wes usava.

– TRAVIS! Seu... seu... – o loiro não completou a ofensa. Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu em direção ao banheiro, para limpar-se.

Marks, por sua vez, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre eles. Então respirou fundo, muito fundo. Os olhos azuis fixos nas costas do loiro, que se afastava rapidamente.

Estava cada vez mais difícil para ele conviver com Wesley, aquele cabeça-dura cheio de manias e obsessões. Cada vez mais difícil não se perder nos olhos azuis, ou nos lábios finos e sensuais de modo natural.

Todo pequeno detalhe daquele cara. Toda minúcia... tudo se juntava e compunha um quadro maior e mais belo. Assim era Wes aos olhos de Travis... completamente apaixonado pelo colega detetive.

Logo ele...

Tinha tentado se declarar, claro. Mais de uma vez.

A resposta de Wesley? Sempre a mesma. Todas as vezes. "_Você? O rei da conquista? E espera que eu acredite nisso, Travis?_"

Durante muito tempo o moreno exibira suas conquistas como troféus de uma competição cuja vitória viera fácil e sem esforço. E, agora que se apaixonara pra valer, não era levado a sério.

Travis não desistira desde a primeira negativa. Na verdade dava o melhor de si para seduzir Wesley. E isso parecia deixar o loirinho ainda mais resistente e arredio, erguendo defesas que impossibilitavam a proximidade de Travis.

Wes achava que seria apenas mais uma das conquistas das quais Travis se gabava pelo departamento de polícia. Marks não conseguia convencer o parceiro do contrário, da sinceridade dos seus sentimentos.

Era rechaçado sempre. No entanto jamais desistiria de tentar, de ter aquela maldita esperança.

Agora Travis sabia como era iludir-se.

E doía pra caramba.

**One of these days  
****I bet your heart'll be broken  
****I bet your pride'll be stolen  
****I'll I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet I'll bet  
****One of these days  
****One of these days****  
**

Fim

* * *

Uma coisinha que tem me perseguido faz tempo. Achei essa música tão a cara do Travis se dando mal. Sorry about any mistake. A história não foi betada. Veio o impulso, eu digitei e postei.

_"These Days_" é uma música (perfeita) do Foo Fighters. #FikDik

Esses dois são tão lindos juntos! Espero que o fandom não tenha morrido e que ainda exista uma ou outra fã por aí! Ah, o Warren entrou como regular em The Following. Imaginam a minha surpresa quando ele apareceu! O visual dele está bem diferente do nosso amado detetive, mas ele disse que queria fazer um personagem assim meio mau, não? Ele continua lindo e ótimo ator! Recomendo a série!


End file.
